


Birthday Cake

by Bestbuds55



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Adachi couldn't believe when Kurosawa stood up for him at work. When Kurosawa catches up with him afterwards, Adachi feels a bit more brave.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Adachi/Kurosawa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 232





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Another cute one shot before I turn and write something a bit darker for the fandom. Hope you enjoy!

Adachi couldn't believe that Kurosawa went out of his way to stand up for him at work. It had been an eye-opening experience. There was a difference between finding someone cute and protecting them in public after all all. Or maybe there wasn't to Kurosawa. Either way, it had made Adachi's heart beat just a little bit faster every time he thought about the moment. Or the way Kurosawa had looked at him immediately after, taking time to make sure that he wasn't upset.

The day went by at a fast pace after that, perhaps because the slight smile never left his face. Today was a good day. One could call it special even. He really didn't have very many of those so Adachi really wanted to commit this to his memory. He wanted to be able to remember the look that Kurosawa had given him right before he'd insinuated that Adachi was a good worker and had nothing to apologize for. 

His mind still buzzed from the compliments that Kurosawa had given him. His head empty besides thoughts of how kind Kurosawa's eyes were every time Adachi worked up the courage to look at them. How blindingly bright his smile was at any point of the day. Adachi harshly bit down on his own lip to remind himself that he should be working and not fantasizing. This was no time to be having thoughts like that.

It was lunchtime before he even noticed it and others were getting up for a walk or stretch to pace out the day. Adachi normally didn't join in on it unless he had to go to the washroom, but today was something great. It called for him to be a little bit different. In fact, Adachi felt it deserved something sweet in celebration of the day, rather than his usual convenient store rice ball. A little treat to make his day even more special. 

He tended to have the same thing every day out of habit and couldn't remember the last slice of cake he'd had. He hadn't even remembered to have some on his birthday. It had seemed a little sad just have birthday cake alone. But this he could definitely do!

The elevator down from the 10th floor wasn't very full because he spent ten minutes thinking about what he wanted to do before moving. Most people were in a hurry to be out of the building on their lunch hour as fast as possible. It was better that way, he hadn't liked crowds before this whole hearing others' thoughts anyways. 

It was a bit of a surprise when Kurosawa pushed through the closing doors, looking a bit bit out of breath. He was holding a can of coffee and looking pretty worried until he caught sight of Adachi in the corner. Then his worried look melted into his usual slight smile and he went to stand directly by Adachi. Much to close when they were the only two in the elevator. 

Adachi's heart pounded and he chewed on his own lip. He wasn't prepared for this closeness! He feared his heart might actually explode when he had no way to escape from that bright smile. Adachi nodded stiffly at Kurosawa, hoping that it would be the end of it. He'd already had a good moment today, his heart just couldn't take much more! 

"Hey, usually you just stay and have your lunch at your desk. I was worried something happened." Kurosawa said actively initiating a conversation this time. 

Wait? How did Kurosawa know that he usually sat at his desk during lunch? And how was he supposed to respond to that? The shock must have shown on his face because even Karasawa seemed to backpedal a bit.

"I usually eat at my desk too! That's why I see you sometimes." Kurosawa explained hastily, sounding a bit embarrassed. 

Adachi nodded, but he wasn't sure he actually believed it. Only because he knew the truth and that he had always breathe a sigh of relief when he was the only one left in the room. Had Kurosawa been watching him? Was that creepy or cute? Shit, he hasn't said anything still! He was making this awkward.

"My birthday was last week and I haven't remembered to have cake for it yet. So I was going to, Umm, well." Adachi cut himself off because it had sounded a bit pathetic to even him. Oh well, he was pretty sure Kurosawa liked him a little bit and wouldn't mind if he was a tiny bit pathetic. That was kind of nice to realize actually. Adachi smiled slightly and shuffled his feet a bit.

"There was no cake at your celebration? Just what kind of friends do you have? You love sweet things!" Karasawa said with a scoff. He looked upset on Adachi's behalf and it only made him look more handsome.

Adachi ignored the fact that Kurosawa probably shouldn't just know that Adachi likes sweet things. He didn't even eat them very often or at all actually. He really did eat the same thing every day, changing only if something special is happening. He had made a promise to his mom that he wouldn't only eat junk when he moved out and really stuck to that years later. His mom would only worry if she heard he had started to over indulge in sweets. Still, there was nothing wrong with going and having birthday cake!

"I didn't end up celebrating, my best friend's a bit of a hermit and we tend to only meet up about once a month. I'm sure we will have cake next time we go out." Adachi explained, thanking his lucky stars when the elevator finally made it to the bottom floor. That was the longest three minutes of his life! He was so relieved that he didn't see the upset look pasted on Kurosawa's face growing worse.

Adachi was surprised that when he tried to escape from the elevator, a hand held him back. When had someone last suddenly grabbed him? He yelped a bit pathetically from surprise and was very intrusively treated to some thoughts of a desperate stranger.

'Sorry Adachi, I can't just let you go after you mentioning going out with a male friend. I am so jealous, who is this man that Adachi looks forward to seeing so much that he waits to celebrate his own birthday until they can be together?'

Adachi's own mind stuttered a tiny bit, was that what it had sounded like? Okay, it wasn't that far off from the truth but certainly nothing to be jealous of. Adachi just didn't want to bother anyone and didn't mind waiting. His birthday would simply be an excuse to have cake next time they ate together. Not that he could say that to Kurosawa. It sounded a bit too sad and also the other man has said nothing out loud. 

Lunch hour was slowly beginning to tick by and they were still in the elevator. "Kurosawa?" Adachi questioned quietly, really unsure how he should proceed with this. 

Kurosawa looked a bit surprised that he was still holding tightly onto his wrist. Like he had barely realized he's done it in the first place. He looked so out of it and in his own head that Adachi wasn't sure what to do. He smiled a bit to try and diffuse the situation, tugging against Kurosawa's grip. 

Kurosawa only stared blankly back, not saying anything. Had Adachi ever saw him like this before? Probably not. It was a bit worrying. Not to mention that Adachi was beginning to feel trapped in his grip. Why was Kurosawa so strong anyways?

Adachi swallowed his fears and took a deep breath. Kurosawa was a good guy and Adachi wanted to get to know the actual him. He was kind and always helped Adachi in anyway he could. And apparently instead of helping Kurosawa, Adachi had successfully broken him instead. He had to do something about this.

"Would you be willing to have a piece of cake with me?" He blurted out without much fineness. It didn't matter in the end how he asked, because the responding smile was so shiny and bright. Kurosawa trailed his hand down from Adachi's wrist slowly to grab and hold onto his hand instead. 

'Adachi just asked me on a lunch date! I'm so happy!' Kurosawa's face barely betrayed his thoughts with a soft smile. Adachi's own brain stuttered for reasons unknown when he saw that smile. He didn't let go of the others hand   
and they walked hand-in-hand out of the elevator together. 

"I was kind of worried when I didn't see you eating lunch at your desk today Adachi." Kurosawa admitted it loud and squeeze their hands together. Adachi bit his own lip and tried to think of how to answer.

"Thank you for looking out for me Kurosawa." He finally answered. He wasn't sure why it was so easy to accept that Kurosawa had clearly been watching him, but it didn't seem to make him uncomfortable. It just made him feel a bit warm as he thought about it.

Thank you seemed like a reasonable answer and it successfully made Kurosawa even happier. Good, Adachi was beginning to realize that he liked to see Kurosawa's face with that happy little smile on it. Was this what it was like to like somebody? That familiar feeling of panic bubbled up in Adachi's chest, but it was quickly quelled when he realize they were still holding hands. 

Had he ever held someone's hand like this before? It was so nice, he definitely wanted to do it more. He felt bubbly in a way that he hadn't before and Adachi was quickly finding that he liked that feeling.

'I'm holding Adachi's hand! Have I ever been this lucky in my life?' Kurosawa's thoughts echoed happily through Adachi's mind. 

It was so comforting to know that their thoughts were pretty similar. It was Adachi's turn to smile and squeeze Kurosawa's hand. He liked this a lot.


End file.
